megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman.EXE Stream
is the third season of the MegaMan NT Warrior of the anime following MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. From Stream onward, the series only aired in Japan when the English dub was abruptly cancelled after it hastily finished Axess. The series includes story elements from Mega Man Battle Network 3, 4 and 5, but largely deviates into its own story. It ran for 51 episode between October 2, 2004, and September 24, 2005. It was followed by Rockman.EXE Beast. History Stream takes place a few months after Axess. Duo.EXE's comet has been sighted passing over Earth and people are trying to figure out it's significance. While stuck in traffic, Netto Hikari and his friends are attacked by giant viruses. Netto and Ijuuin Enzan use Cross Fusion to fight it off. Then Rockman.EXE is kidnapped by Forte.EXE and he tries to steal his Ultimate Program. However Blues.EXE arrives and fights him off. Later while fighting more giant viruses, they are brought to Duo's comet where he proclaims that he will destroy the Earth because it is filled with evil. However, Cross Fusion intrigues him and he decides to allow Earth one more chance to live. Bass.EXE is banished to the Undernet by Slur.EXE and the Neo WWW is formed. Lan and Chaud gained the Crest of Duo and a new battle is about to start. In most of this series, characters face various situations, in which they usually ultimately cross fuse with their NetNavis to solve them. Most of the characters who can use Cross Fusion receive a Synchro Chip from Dr. Hikari and Meijin, although Yuriko Oozono makes a reappearance with her own Synchro Chip given to her by Dr. Wily, and Barrel (from the past), the last characters to join the team, also receives a Synchro Chip from Wily that seems to look slightly different. Most of the characters in this series who can use Cross Fusion also receive the Crest of Duo, but they do not actually see Duo as Lan and Chaud do, and a few times Lan explains what they are. These characters ultimately join to become the Cross Fusion team. Later on in one episode, many characters from the team get together to explore some ruins that are barred by a natural Dimensional Area, and while inside they use their Crests to protect themselves from unusual entities bearing the crest. Many antagonist Navis from Axess also reappear in this series, but created by Duo. These Navis are usually bestowed upon ordinary humans with normal Navis by Slur. Characters Main Cast *Netto Hikari **Rockman.EXE *Meiru Sakurai **Roll.EXE *Ijuuin Enzan **Blues.EXE Cross Fusion Members *Barrel **Colonel.EXE *Laika **SearchMan.EXE *Princess Pride **KnightMan.EXE *Charlie Airstar **GyroMan.EXE *Yuirko Ozono **NeedleMan.EXE *Dingo **TomahawkMan.EXE *Jasmine **Medi.EXE *Nenji Rokushakudama **Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE (current) **Nenjiro.EXE (formerly) *Dark Miyabi **ShadowMan.EXE Minor and Supporting characters *Yuichiro Hikari *Haruka Hikari *Meijin *Mariko Ozono *Forte.EXE *Yamataro Higure **NumberMan.EXE *Shuko Kido **AquaMan.EXE *Dekao Oyama **GutsMan.EXE *Chisao *Yaito Ayanokoji **Glyde.EXE *Tohru Hikawa **IceMan.EXE *Anetta *Rush *Seishin Kifune *Rei Manabe *Gorou Misaki **PrisMan.EXE *Hunter *Raoul **ThunderMan.EXE *Dr. Wily *Hinoken **FireMan.EXE *Madoi Iroaya *Count Elec *Mahajarama *Ribbita *Shanka *Cardamom *Shuuseki Ijuuin *Route *Jackass *Dr. Makita *Kazuko *Star *Bit parts in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime Antagonists Neo WWW *Tesla Magnets **MagnetMan *Gauss Magnets *Takeo Inukai **Asteroid BeastMan.EXE *Noboru Sunayama **Asteroid DesertMan.EXE *Rei Saiko **Asteroid FlashMan.EXE *Narcy Hide **Asteroid VideoMan.EXE Asteroid Navis *Duo.EXE *Slur.EXE *Mameo **Asteroid PlantMan.EXE *Yui Hazuki **Asteroid StoneMan.EXE *Ivan Coolisky **Asteroid ColdMan.EXE *Mac and Harry **Asteroid GravityMan.EXE *Iriya **Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE *Ken **Asteroid BrightMan.EXE *Rat **Asteroid DrillMan.EXE *Domon Atsuki **Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE (formerly) *Romeda Andou **Asteroid StarMan.EXE *Unknown operator **Asteroid BombMan.EXE *General Koudo **Asteroid AirMan.EXE *Deep Kawase **Asteroid SwordMan.EXE *Asteroid SparkMan.EXE *Asteroid BowlMan.EXE Nebula and Darkloids *Dr. Regal *Dark Rockman.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *SwallowMan.EXE *CosmoMan.EXE *BlizzardMan.EXE *CloudMan.EXE Music *'Opening Theme:' "Be Somewhere" by Buzy. *'Ending Theme ' #"Doobee Doowap Communication, トゥビドゥワ コミュニケーション": by Babamania. (episodes 1-22/25) #"Hikari Todoku Bashou De - Yuujou no Shirushi, 光とどく場所 ～友情のしるし～": by Kumiko Higa and Akiko Kimura. (episodes 25-51) List of episodes DVD releases Film Book is a film comic from the anime released in seven volumes between February-September 2005. See also *''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program'' - A movie that takes place sometime between episodes 22-29. External links *Rockman.EXE Stream's page at TV Tokyo *Rockman.EXE Online Category:Anime Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages